1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manual tools and more particularly to manual holders of plugs and receptacles for electrical wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of assembly of multiple pin connectors it is often desirable to have the connector engaged to a dummy mate. This mating dummy connector is then useful for the application of the forces and moments necessary to effect assembly and thus the assembled connector remains protected from damage.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that multiple pin connectors are formed in a variety of standardized configurations and the complement of dummy mating connectors is therefore extensive. Each connector assembly is characterized by a rigid outer shell or casing in which a resilient body carrying the pins or sockets is received. In this form the connector assembly is particularly adapted for large forces and thus lends itself to manipulative convenience enhanced by extensions or tools.
In the past, connector assembly tools were devised as integral tool assemblies where one tool accommodates a single connector configuration. Consequently, the technician is required to carry a large tool array in the course of any field work. This single tool configuration is now extensively used, as exemplified by standardized military model designations MS 3480-3482 examples of which are sold by ESC, Inc., Hawthorne, Calif.
An assembly tool which adapts to the various standardized connectors is therefore desired and it is one such tool that is disclosed herein.